


Wizard King Zora and The Missons of The Akeshic Records

by SaigoBonaparte9



Series: Wizard King Zora AU [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigoBonaparte9/pseuds/SaigoBonaparte9
Summary: An eccentric Wizard King and one eccentric mission!! Take a look at new AU where a certain fiery vigilante of The Black Bulls is The Wizard King!
Series: Wizard King Zora AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943251
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Prolouge:  
|  
|  
|  
|  
It was a dark night, the forest was quite as the gentle wind brush through the trees and grasses. 

In the middle of the feild stood a man. He was tall, lean, and lanky. He wore a shirt that only covered his shoulders and upper arms and back showing his toned body which was covered in tattoos. 

On the left side of his chest was a tattoo of a black bull engraved on there. And he tattoos on his neck going up the his cheeks and lower jaw. 

His red hair was up like flames having grey tips at the end and had half lidded blue eyes that were hard and cold but soft and gentle at the same time. 

He was staring out into the vast area and saw the sun: an orange light, staring to rise he huffed and spat a cigarette out of his mouth into his hand and crushed it. "Ouch." He said plainly as the tip of the thin white cigarette burned into his hand. 

He then reached down on the ground to get something that looked like a series of leather straps, he put them over his head, covering his lower face and neck, leaving openings for his nostrils and mouth, and the final strap that was thicker and studded. 

He then grabbed down to put on a black suit and tie which had fancy circle grey-like patterns on the sleeves and tie, finally he put a long black robe with black fur on the top over him that looked like a cape finally finishing his appearance off with a black top hat. 

The man who had paler complexion looked off at the sunset rising and then... he smiled. His teeth were sharp like a shark along with look made him look like madman who look like wolf, a total animal. "Well then, time to protect peace..." he said and then cackled a laugh like a crazed hyena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone my name is Saigo! And this is an AU of Black Clover I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> OST used this chapter: (https://youtu.be/Vtn4vGF2c9o) Introduction from The Promised Neverland OST


	2. Chapter 2: His Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day in the Clover Kingdom. Until a group of bandits attack the capital. However The Magic Knights come in to save the day!! But then they find themselves in a pinch, not to worry The Wizard King Zora is here!.... The only problem is that he's not really what you have in mind what The Wizard King should be like! He's even got a few tricks up his sleeves!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
{The Clover Kingdom}

A kingdom where all seem peaceful however most places don't stay like that for long, the kingdom was divided into three regions Forsaken Realm, Common Realm, and The Noble Realm which was the wealthiest part of the kingdom where Nobles and Royals lived having everything where as the two other realms were the poorest of the poor and were looked down upon especially the ones in the Forsaken Realm no matter if they had higher mana or not. 

With this and attacks from terrorists, cults, thugs, and enemies from the Diamond and Spade Kingdoms it seems like how can the peace still be obtained?  
The answer was The Magic Knights who serve to protect the kingdoms from them led by The Wizard King: the highest ranking mage in the kingdom.

There are 9 squads in the Magic Knights starting from the highest, The Golden Dawn, Silver Eagles, The Crimson Lions, The Blue Roses, The Green Mantis, The Coral Peacock, The Azure Deer, The Purple Orcas, and last but least The Black Buls who were considered to be "the worst of the worst." by the kingdom.

It was a bright day in the clover kingdom, however the capital was under attack by a group of bandits......

"Aaaa" a shrill shriek was heard,

A woman was being held hostage by the leader of these said bandits. 

"NOBODY MOVE OR I'LL BLOW HER FUCKING BRAINS OUT." The leader screamed holding a wand to her head, glaring at the crowd who was stilled in fear and could not do anything while being surrounded in a circle by the leaders crazed henchmen.

It seemed all hope was lost until something hinted the leaders face and he instantly hinted the ground, his hand letting go of the women.

"It's!..."

"The Magic Knights!!" The crowd explained.

The dust cleared to reveal a group of Magic Knights from 8 different squads gathered in one place.

One short curly blonde girl in the middle of the group who wore a blue robe around her, she was from The Blue Rose Knights, she wore a small white dress that was black on the side with black stockings and blue shoes with a white small belt that held her grimoire. She also carried a long blue spear with golden stripes. 

"Okay everyone! We heard your cries and pleas,the magic knights are here to save day! With yours truly leading the way Altezzosa Lancia of the Blue Roses!!" The girl exclaimed.

"Okay half of us get the people to safety and the other half and I will fight these guys! It's time to show them enough is enough and come together to stop these bastards! I don't care if your a commoner or noble, let's show them what happens when you mess with the kingdom, in other words: let's burn the roof off this animal house baby!!" She said with a pose and wink. 

"Goodness, must you use vulgar language?" A slender man with short light blue hair pushed to the left with a angular fringe with a pair of dark rectangular glasses glared at Aletozzosa with his sharp fuchsia eyes while pushing them up to his face, his name was Klaus Lunnets and he was part of the elite top-ranking squad of the Magic Knights, The Golden Knights. 

Klaus was wearing double-breasted, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar(that reaches to approximately his adams apple) and gold-colored trimmings around the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself was made of two different colors where it is light-colored at the side and dark-colored on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in light-colored fabric, except the wrist area where it has dark-colored fabric. The shirt extended below his waist and also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Klaus also wore a casual light-colored pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The dark-colored boots also have fur around the collar. Lastly, he wore a long dark-colored robe on top of his outfit. The robe has enough length to cover his entire body finishing off with a golden robe with blue fur around the hood, also having a pair of blue rope coming out the left-hand side, with the robe attached together by a gold button on the right-hand side with the insignia. 

"Oh, whatever! Besides I've gotta show them the power of the Blue Rose's, we girls ain't no pushover afterall." Aletozzosa huffed and stuck her tounge out giving a sneaky look back at the strict man.

"Hmph, well at least if your a magic knight, at least act like a proper one." Klaus said pushing his glasses to his nose once again.

"Hey! Aletozzosa may not be proper but I won't let a single man touch her or Big Sis Charlotte!" Said a dark woman with short ruffled black hair crossing her arms with a huff. wearing a white tube top, arm warmers that covered her shoulders, shorts, detached pants that were connected to them via o-rings with slits that revealed her thighs, shoes and a blue robe on top exposing her skin while also having a black belt around her waist that held her grimoire.

"I- I would never do harm to a woman!... Hmph." Klaus blushed turning away to not show his embarrassment about what he said earlier. "Anyway we should stop bickering and focus on the mission!"

"Huh? Don't order me around! The only orders I take from is Big sis and women!... and The Wizard King even though he's really werid." said Sol.

"Ho, Ho, Now, Now, let's not fight besides we Magic Knights must put on a spectacle for these hooligans!" A fat man said walking over to the group with elegance and grace. This man wore the same outfit as Klaus and had brushed back blonde hair with strands sticking upwards and back. This man was Hamon Caseus who is part of The Golden Dawn.

"Hamon is right, we don't have time, so let's hurry up quickly, after all true magic knights..." 

"Don't leave enemies or comrades behind!" Aletozzosa said with everyone in unison.

"All right knights, ROOOOOL OUT!" The blonde girl said with a giggle while pointing her spear in the air to lead the way.

Then all the rest of the magic knights went off the lead the crowd away. While 8 knights remained. 

The rest of the bandits got ready to attack.

Aletozzosa laid her orders out "Okay! Sol, En, and Ruben get the guys on the left while Fragil, Kirsch, and Hamon get the ones on the right, and finally Klaus and I will attack the big leader! Everyone Charge! 

The first group that consists of Sol, En, and Ruben attacked first. En was part of The Green Mantis, he wore a green robe around him and a pair of circle frame glasses. He had a shriveled appearance and long green hair making him look sickly and weak. Ruben was tall and strong looking compared to En, he had long, brown hair. Most of his hair is gathered into ponytail while two tufts on either side of his head are combed up into points. His sideburns are darker brown. He was part of The Crimson Lions and wore a red robe.

Despite the appearance and differences they were able to over come the enemy.

[Earth Magic: Rampaging Mother Earth!] 

Sol opened her grimoire and summoned a spell, suddenly the ground had risen up with the dirt forming into an arm which reach down and suddenly a man-like creature rose turning into a golem. It slammed its fist into the ground levitating the ground where the bandits were on, throwing them off course.

Ruben then used his magic.

[Sandstorm Magic: Varible Hardness Prision!]

A large block of sandstone and moves toward the bandits. The block then dissolved into sand and reformed around them. Once hardened, the group was left to suffocate.

En appeared watching the group, then a mushroom with a serious face and eyebrows appeared on his shoulder. "ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS." it yelled. "Yeah..." said En pumping a fist in the air.

[Fungus Magic: Towering Mr. Mushroom]

En's grimoire opened up to grow an giant Pleurotus eryngii mushroom, which had arms, legs, and a face. It grabbed the big block of sandstorm, and threw it to the ground where the first group of bandits lied down knocked out and battered after the sand clear.

"WE DID IT! YEAAAH!!!" yelled the serious mushroom. "Yaaaaaaayyyy...." suddenly En started coughing then he turned to Sol and Ruben and gave them a weak smile. "Is the guy okay?" The pair nervously wondered. concerned for there comrades safety, they walked over to check on him.

On the other side of the battlefield was Kirsch Vermillion, the vice captain of The Coral Peacocks, he had long side-parted hair that is tied back and has a braid going across his hairline and a thin band around his head, he also had two dark hanging earrings and sported the Coral Peacock vest. His appearance was very beautiful which was somewhat contrast to his vain and overdramatic behavior.

There was also Fragil Tormenta, a girl from the Azure Deer. She had black hair and wore a fuzzy hat, and donned her squads robe around her. She had a very fragile look that made her seem otherworldly.

Both of them along with Hamon grimoire's floated out of their belts. So they could summon their attacks.

[Snow Magic: Miniature Garden of Illusionary Snow!]

Fragil summoned a space of enchanted snow, as the other group of bandits were running up to attack. They all started to fall asleep one by one. "I think it's best to rest here for a while." Fragil said with a nice but cold smile even though she was pretty nervous but no one could tell at first glance.

[Cherry-Blossom Magic: Clones of The Beautiful Me!] 

Pink cherry blossoms came out to make multiple clones of Kirsch who were all posing dramatically like some sort of play, they flew out to the bandits who were half awake. They started to attack until they realized too late they walked into a trap. They flew into the air full of cherry blossoms holding a spectacular view.

"Now repent with my beautiful magic, you ugly monsters!!" Krisch yet did another dramatic pose.

Hamon laughed "Ho Ho Ho!! I couldn't agree more Sir Vice Captain!! Now let's finish this beautifully with my magic!!"

[Glass Magic: Verre Fleur!!]

Hamon then threw his hands up in the air, series of sharp glasses rose up in the air cutting through the thugs as they felt sharp pain on their sides and faces to make a glass flower. Blood came out as they were knocked to the ground and laid knocked out as they bleed a bit. 

"That went well." Fragil said.

"Unfortunately these ruffians were no match for our beautiful magic- Eeek! I stepped in there blood! Oh no! My soul is tainted with their ugly blood." As Kirsch fell to the ground dramatically. Fragil stood there awkwardly "Um..." Hamon laughed in amusement "Sir Krisch you are truly beautifully funny!" putting a finger to his chin.

"Get Ready!!"  
"Don't have to tell me twice" 

[Light Spear Magic: Light of Longitude!!]

[Steel Magic: Blazing Spiral Lance!!]

Aletozzosa used her spear to create a light energy into the sharp tip, while Klaus created a huge lance with a spiral head. The lance rotated at a high speed  
enough to drill through rocks. 

The leader was using his Rock Magic to protect himself by using a barrier but Klaus and Aletozzosa broke through it by their magic.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" The leader yelled.

"THERE IT IS, THE ATTACK WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!" They ramed their attack into his stomach breaking his back like a twig, which he flew all the way into the wall. The impact left a nasty black burn on his stomach charred and smelling like burnt barbecue. Klaus held his nose to not smell it.

"We did it!"  
"Aw hell yeah!"  
"Ah such beautiful magic, but not as beautiful as I~"  
"What a fine performance indeed.."  
"Whew I'm glad that's over..."  
"We- We finally did it."  
"That was a close one..."

Everyone celebrated their victory as Sol told Kirsch off for being narcissistic but he didn't care Hamon and Aletozzosa laughed as Fragil and Ruben helped En to his feet. Klaus was worried that everyone's personalities would conflict with the mission but was relieved that it went well...."Goodness I don't know how we got through this. But I can't believe we did it yes!!!" Klaus thought excitedly but pretended not to care by pushing his glasses up to his face and turning away. "Hmph, well you did do well, a bit you could remember not to be so reckless." He said strictly. "Awww come on Klausie, you looked really happy for a second!!" Klaus blushed "I- I am not! And my name is Klaus not Klausie! Goodness...". 

"BAM." Suddenly a huge rock blasted at the group giving them no time to react whatsoever. All of them were knocked to the ground. Klaus felt pain throughout his body "Ugh...Is Everyone Alright?" He looked to see all of them struggling to get back up as they were disheveled a dirty and scarred from the attack. 

"Yeah...I'm not giving up just yet." Aletozzosa said as she struggled to get up by using her spear.

"Alright, I'm pissed now!" Sol leaped back up "I can't believe I let guy kick my ass! Ooo now I'm gonna kick his now!!" Glaring at the Leader.

"Yes I'm fine." Fragil said weakly she used her magic to heal everyone. 

"Aah~ even as I'm bleeding from my head I'm still beautiful!" Kirsch exclaimed. 

Aletozzosa and everyone got back up by helping each other. "Man, that was pathetic." She huffed. "If he was here right now he would give us a good kick in the rear." She said as blood started to trickle down her forehead. "Guess it's time to get serious." As she looked over to see the Leader standing back up a crazed look on his face. "HAHAHAHA YOU HAVEN'T DEFEATED ME." He then used his magic to create an armor made by rocks, his wand transformed into a sword which was brown and very sharp as a falling leaf was cut in half by it. He looked stronger than he did and his Mana was way off the charts.

"Okay, Are you ready guys!!!" Aletozzosa yelled out.

"Yeah!!" As everyone got in a stance.

"CHARGE!!!" Aletozzosa yelled out with a battle cry as the others followed her.  
|  
|  
|  
{Somewhere else in the kingdom}

The red hair psycho looking man with the top hat was leaping off of buildings doing parkour tricks throughout the area as onlookers looked on with amazement.

"Is that..."

He jumped on a building and landed on guy who was trying to kidnap a girl. She looked up at him, "You okay lady?" He winked at her. "Yes...Thank you!" He tipped his hat after the guy was put in handcuffs and taken away, he leaped in the air once again to see a kitty stuck in a tree and a young boy trying to reach it. He flew down to the branch and grabbed the kitty. While holding it in his hands he sat on the tree and turned upside down as his strong legs supported him, he gave the kitten back to the boy and patted and ruffled his head and went back up, jumped and leaped from the branch into the air once more where he saw and old lady trying to cross the street. He jumped down from the air and helped her cross the street, she thanked him. 

"Kihihihihi, it's nothing after all I am the Wizard King~" he tipped his hat and saw a group of fangirls waving at him.

"Oh my god, it's the wizard king!!"

"He is totally like, mysterious and sexy."

"I really want to get his autograph!"

"I heard he's total cassanova!!"

"Shut up, no way!"

As the women were bickering and fanning over him, the wizard king smirked and decided to call out.

"Hey ladies~🎶" they looked at him. He gave them a seductive wink and blew them a very lustful kiss. "Sorry I hate to be such a heartthrob~ but you are pretty cute. Maybe some other time!" He said in a low voice before leaping into the air onto his broomstick that came out of nowhere and flew away. 

The girls stared for a moment until they all started fangirling again.

"KYAAAA OMG, HE SO TOTALLY LIKES ME."

"Uh sorry sweetie but no, it was obviously me."

"Shut up, he was totally talking about me! Hmph." 

As the ladies began arguing the man blew a whistle and threw down flowers at the girls who caught them. "Now, now, don't get too hasty! I think your all cute, in fact I think all women are cute, especially men~." His voice got more lustful at the end of the sentence when he mentioned the last part. "See ya!" He flew off at the speed of light once again. The women looked on in silence in a moment before fangirling once again.

He was flying on his broom, thinking wistfully about his plans later on in the day. "I need to see all my "kittens" and "tigers" down at *that place*" he thought lustfully, he couldn't stop thinking of how sexy tonight would be, he had a bit of drool falling to out of his shark-like mouth and he was blushing pretty hard, however it could not be seen by the mask that he had on. 

"Yo, asshole." He felt a hand slapping the back of his head. He turned a saw a man of average height with long, messy, light purple hair and a blue eye. He wore black bandages that covers his forehead and left eye with a light green eye ornament on top of the latter. Similar bandages are also tightly wrapped around his neck with the tattered end dangles in front of him. 

His attire consisted a black tank top with a right sleeve and trousers of similar color. In addition, he also wears an elbow sleeve and a glove on his left arm. Moreover, the man wore a big belt around his waist with a strap attached to it on both sides. He also wore a dark-colored bracelet on his right arm and two light-colored bracelets on his left arm. He wears a pair of boots with two light-colored stripes on each of them. Lastly, Rades wore a black cape that had a black bull insignia on the left side that covers his body. The cape was hold together by a button on his right shoulder. He was also flying on his broom. This was Rades of The Black Bulls.

"Yo, Rades!" The top hat man called raising a hand at him "What's gotten you down today? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" pointing to his left eye. Then he laughed.

Rades glared and turn away "Shut your trap idiot, I just came here so I could drag your dumbass to the capital." His face made a disgusting glare as he mentioned the capital. the man stared at him understanding he hated the capital as well, "Yeah, I feel ya, I really wish we didn't have to go. I just wanna go to the red light district, I was thinking about bringing you later." He said.

"Really? I'm not sure, that's your thing." Rades smirked. "Yeah, well I thought you might like it better than the stinky capital." The man plainly said. "Yeah, sorry no. Not for me." Rades said with an edge.  
"Aww, are you down in the dumps, here have a stinkbug to cheer yourself up."  
Then with a flick of his thumb a stinkbug landed on Rades head. "AAAAA WHAT THE FUCK ZORA." Rades roared off as the stinkbug made a horrible stench trying to get it off without losing balance on his broom.

"Kihahahahaha!!! That's the first time you called me by name, good job buddy!!" Zora laughed as he put his hands at the back of his head stinking a casual and chill pose. He closed his eyes to feel the breeze on his face. Rades looked at him thinking how crazy it was that a guy like this was The Wizard King but he at the same time was thankful he let him have a place in this shitty world even though he would never show it. That's the type of person The Wizard King was, he was a peasant that rose to the top and became what no peasant could never do before. It was mystery to Rades how Zora became the man who he was today . "Strange bastard..." the eyepatch man thought.

Suddenly..., "*bring* *bring*" Zora opened his eyes to bring out an black audio communication magic tool. It had a fancy top and In the middle was a big golden button and two gems. he clicked on the button. 

*click* "Ayy it's ya boy. Wizard King Biiiitch." Zora answered, Rades was not surprised by his behavior at least. 

"Master Zora, I've just received news that the kingdom is under attacked by bandits, please arrive here as soon as possible, I shall open a portal to your location!" A voice called out of the device.

"Yo, Valtos! Stop calling me master, just call me Zora alright? Anyways how bad is it? Surely the others aren't having such trouble are they?" Zora complained.

"....The leader of the bandits has crazy mana. He said he's gotten power due to the grimoire being filled by something called "The Akeshic Records." he's become very threatening, I don't think the others will last that long...." Valtos showed his concern.

Zora sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll be there just stay put until I come to the location where your portal will open, Sally's with you right now?" Zora asked. 

"Yes, she's currently fighting the leader, she's having fun a bit too much...." 

"Reminds of a certain lighting cheery bug..." Zora shuddered at the thought.

"Master Zora?....." Valtos said. 

"Yeah, I heard you, Also for the last time don't call me Master Zora! Just call me Zora." Zora expressing his annoyance.

"I shall await you Master Zora." Valtos hung up.

Zora sighed putting the communicator in his pocket.

"Alright let's speed it up, what? Lost your will to fight?" Zora snidely remarked with a shit eating grin.

"Ya lookin' down me ya gimp punk?" Rades snapped back. He sped up and went up ahead Zora breaking the sound barrier. 

Zora laughed "Ooo what a sharp tounge junior, I love that!" Zora then sped up to Rades where they saw a black portal open, there appeared a man with face that looked like he was dead, his eyes were black and the pupils were yellow. He wore a colored hooded cloak that a black bull symbol in the middle and wore a black bulls robe over his cloak. This was Valtos and he was part of The Black Bulls. 

"Master Zora! Rades!" Valtos called out. Both of the mages stopped when they reached the portal.

"So this bastard got his grimoire complete right?" Zora's expression darkened.

"Yes, as were speaking the magic knights are having a tough time defeating him, he's completely unstoppable...." Valtos stated.

"Haa....good grief, so this is an issue only I can solve right?" Zora stared at Valtos. 

Valtos nodded his head.

Zora couldn't help but laugh.

"Pfft....Kihihihihi, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

"What the hell's so funny?" Rades growled. 

"So they think they're hot shit just because of some scripture, well that's fine.... I LIKE IT, HE'S WAY WORSE THAN I AM, LET'S DRAG HIM FROM THEIR THRONES LITTLE SHITS." Zora roared out with excitement he had a crazed bloodthirsty look, in Rades eyes he looked like a feral wolf hungry for blood. His smile was completely demonic, it made Valtos and Rades feel like they were in a presence of monster from another world who only knew to kill. Both of the gulped as sweat beads trickled down their faces. "This isn't good" they thought, they knew Zora would go absolutely ham on the leader but they also knew they couldn't back down from this now. They both decided to go with him. "Right" they both agreed.  
|  
|  
|  
{Back at the Capital}

The rest of knights were struggling. It seemed like hope was lost, even Sally of The Black Bulls couldn't defeat them.

This man was too powerful....they all thought until The Leader stepped on a trap circle and was paralyzed.

"That's!..."  
"Kihihihihi, that's how you do a surprise attack!"

There appeared Zora Ideale: The Wizard King of The Clover Kingdom.

"Hey, hey, why you on the ground acting so pathetic? Aren't you guys the magic knights? HUH? COME ON SHOW THIS BASTARD SOME SPIRIT." Zora mocked excitedly.

"I'm so pathetic....to let a man like you insult me. I won't let any man bring me down!!" Sol said as she struggled backed up.

"I...Won't hold back anymore!" Fragil suddenly got up.

"I cannot let my beautiful self fall so ugly!" Krisch got up doing yet again a dramatic pose.

"Let's do this!!" En, Hamon, and Ruben shouted.

"Kihihihihi allow me to help you my poor unfortunate souls." Zora's grimoire floated out of his belt he then used streams of ashes to touch his comrades.

[Ash Magic: Revelation of The Cowardly] 

They could see that where Zora placed the traps.

"NOW" Zora yelled out. Everyone summoned their spells to fire into Valtos portal. Then Valtos summoned his spell.

[Spatial Magic: Myriad Black] 

The spell manifested multiple portals in front of themselves that connect to portals that have manifested around the target facing inward. Everyone's magical attacks went and came in all directions confusing the enemy. Until the enemy deflected the attacks which was about to hit The Magic Knights. Until Zora stepped in.

"You need to be more attuned to enemy's weakness and strength's you moron!" Zora yelled at the leader. He suddenly pulled out a card and threw it at the oncoming attack. The card then absorb the attack, Zora drew an invisible circle with two fingers, he then balled his hand into a fist and released it. The card spun and dissolved to summon a big trap circle giant enough to take down a village however it spun and shrunk into a small white-greyish spear where it launched a deadly big laser that pierced the sound barrier and went through the leader and time stood still for a second until a big firey explosion where the man stood happened.

"BOOM!"

After Zora cleared smoke and fire with his ash magic around him. The man was burnt to smoke and knocked out. Everyone watched in awe of the man who was in front of him except Rades who was irritated for not getting his moment in the battle. Zora then looked down and put his foot on the leader's face while having his hands in his pockets.

"Kihihihi, you rely too much on brute strength, that you couldn't use your brain for thinking clearly, see we knew you wouldn't be prepared for a big combo attack with trap magic and it's all thanks to these trap cards that I had in my sleeve and now look at you, god your pathetic" he mocked. 

"Here have a stinkbug to cheer you up." He flicked the stinkbug onto the poor bastard.

Zora then walked away but not before saying something. "You wanna know why I saw through your tricks?" He turned his head to look at the man and winked at him while sticking his tounge out at the end of the speech.

"Moron, who the hell do you think I am? It's because I'm The Wizard King!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what an entrance!! Hoo boy this chapter took longer to finish than usual I had to finish up college online so I could finish this up!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The OST in this Chapter:
> 
> (Hostage Scene and Bandits entrance):https://youtu.be/kx-oKaShpXI Black Clover OST-04- Resolution
> 
> (The Magic Knights Appear!!):https://youtu.be/ePSOPuql8-k   
> Black Clover OST-05-Pentagram
> 
> (The Magic Knights Are In A Pinch!):https://youtu.be/goMIUwWI-qY  
> Borderline of Madness- Persona 4
> 
> (Wizard King's Daily Routine!):https://youtu.be/SIXVaFN_k6M   
> When You Gonna Learn? (Remastered) -Jamiroquai 
> 
> (Wizard King Zora and The Magic Knights vs The Leader of The Bandits):https://youtu.be/MZdNvbJo6CM   
> Persona 5- Wake Up, Get up, Get out There
> 
> Opening theme of The Akeshic Records Arc:https://youtu.be/xgQHpTdw6Kg   
> No Buts! -Mami Kawada


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Light District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora critiques the others on their battle, Then he and Rades have a little talk before coming across the Red Light District. There they meet a bartender named Baba who gives them information regarding The Akeshic Records, but Zora decides to spend some "passionate" time with one of his partners Gregory Micheals: an underground fighter for The Red Light District, leaving poor Rades all alone!

{An Hour After The Battle}  
"Okay Losers, listen up." Zora said to get everyone's attention. All of the magic knights were lined up in a line.

"What is the most important aspect of your enemies weaknesses? Is It:  
A: Knowing Yourself and The Opponent  
Or  
B:Knowing Yourself But Not The Opponent?  
If you chose either one, your wrong!  
It's both, better luck next time stupid kiddies!!" Zora spun around and threw stinkbugs at everyone's faces. 

The stench was so horrible it felt like an attack of every order in the universe.

"Alright since your here, I'd like to share some little advice with ya." Zora said. Everyone gulped.

"First off Amazon," he referred to Sol. "You were good but you too damn sloppy, if you were more sensitive to your abilities you would fight better."

"Grrr...Ahhhhhh, How dare you say something so right! Even as a man!!" Sol said blowing steam out of her nose.

"I'm always right." Zora smirked

"Fluffy hat girl, what the hell were you doing this time? Got scared of the big rock man? Must've been nice holding back earlier!" Zora sarcastically teased Fragil.

Fragil cringed at her mistake earlier. "N-No, of course not sir! I decided I wouldn't hold back like you said!!" Fragil had a nervous determined look on her expression. 

Zora chuckled a bit and closed his eyes for a second, then turn to Kirsch. 

"And Cherry-Royal Boy, Your too damn narcissistic. Save some grace when you learn to have a beautiful outlook on life rather than yourself." Zora mocked.

"AH💖💖 YOUR WORDS ARE TRULY UGLY BUT IT IS WHAT MAKES THE WIZARD KING BEAUTIFUL!!" Kirsch said dramatically pretending to fall into Zora's arms unconsciously.

"Yeah, no." Zora said with a deadpan look as he dropped Kirsch to the ground walking past by him as Kirsch put a hand to his head rambling how Zora was a beautiful wizard king but not as beautiful as he was. Everyone stared at Kirsch with emotionless deadpan looks.

"Spear girl, you got too excited at the end and celebrated too early, you have to make sure your enemy is done before you go partying on." Zora said.

"Zo-Ra..." Aletozzosa pouted. "Geez I did a good number on the enemy, you should be praising me!" As she pounded on Zora's chest like a baby throwing a tantrum. "Don't be so rude!" Klaus shouted as he was shock and offended but quickly fell back in line.

"Chill out will ya?" Zora flicked Aletozzosa in the head she fell back in place while puffing her cheeks up and turning away.

"Sir Spectacles, You should have more faith in your comrades a little more, you royals always think you can do everything on your own. But when the time comes where you need help there won't be anyone to save you if act all high mighty." Zora remarked.

"I-I was such a fool. I'm terribly sorry for my mistake." Klaus looked crestfallen.

"Geez, try not going so hard on yourself for once. You royals are so dramatic." As Zora nodded over to Kirsch who was still on the ground.

"Ha...my performance was lacking..." Hamon sighed."

"Kay, that's it, get lost already or go do whatever as long as ya not being a dick cause I'll kill ya." Zora waved the back of his hand to show he was done.  
"Kihahahaha!! My bad, My bad!" Zora laughed "But yeah that clears up today so go back to ya duties." Zora said.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said doing a three-finger salute to their chests. All of them went there separate ways helping clean up the place or whatever. 

{A Little Walk with Rades.}

As Zora started walking away putting his hands on the back of his head. 

"You know what it's funny criticizing everyone while your the most unprofessional person in this kingdom." Rades walked up to Zora glaring at him with one hand curled laying on the side of his hip.

Zora looked back giving a sardonic expression and tilt. "Oh whatever do you mean?" He said with lazy eyes sarcastically. "Besides are you really position to talk about that when your part of the worst of the worst?" He smirked like a fox.

"Shut up. I only joined because you forced me too." Rades growled.

"Oho? Well don't worry since tonight is a special mission just for you!!" Zora pointed at Rades chest.

"What do you mean?" Rades said raising an eyebrow.

"Haa~don't tell me you forgot my little junior," Zora turned back. "We are going to most sinful place in this kingdom where you leave shameful pride behind and a top source to find information of the Akeshic Records: we are going to the Red Light District~" said Zora in a deep rumbling seductive voice turning his head slightly to put a finger under Rades chin all the while licking his lips and sharp teeth passionately. 

Rades rolled his eyes and pushed Zora's finger from his chin obviously knowing what his intentions were.

"Why do you even go down to that place anyways?" Rades mumbled. 

"Well, it's sort of kinda of a getaway when I'm stressed from doing my job, being Wizard King isn't that easy ya know? Also it allows me experience new exciting things about myself I never knew before. Plus It's where you find information about "The Dark Side of Clover Kingdom." Stuff that the kingdom wouldn't talk about..." Zora explained in a matter-of-fact way. 

"Is the Captain gonna get mad?" Rades asked.

"Nah, I remember he found out one time and told to surpass my limits when it comes to making love...Werid bastard I know." Zora sighed. "That reminds me i should visit the base soon, Henry would be really happy to see me." A faint warm nostalgic gleam appeared in Zora's eyes for a second. 

"Who's the hell is that?" 

"Eh?"

"Eh."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHAT- HOLD ON, YOU NEVER MET HENRY- W-well I wouldn't be surprised since the damn condition he's in has prevented him from meeting you all." Zora raised his voice and ran to Rades shaking him before letting him go and calmly keeping his composure to explain everything.

"Henry's one of us, He's pretty much the one that controls the entire base. However you can't nearly get near him because his illness drains mana from people but it helps him power up, it's more of a curse and blessing that's super badass really." Zora said.

"Where is this guy kept?" Rades wondered.

"Upstairs in a basment." Zora quickly said. "Ah there it is."

Rades looked and saw up ahead "Is that?" 

{The Red Light District}

The Red Light District had red lights all over the place, colored chinese lanterns hung over the crowds of people walking and hanging out. All the buildings were colored and shape weirdly, in the windows you could see people partying and some women pole dancing. 

"Why am I even here?" Rades thought to himself.

Zora and Rades walked up into a bar that was wooden and had neon lights. It was something out of those old western movies. The bartender behind the bar was a big woman with lipstick and makeup and had short purple hair that curled and bobbed up. She wore a black shiny dress with a long red cloak over it, and was smoking with a long tobacco holder making her look like a woman in a old noir movie. 

Zora went up to her smugly laying his arm on the table and asked "Is it on the house tonight?" 

The woman took the tobacco stick out of her mouth and puffed smoke out of her mouth hitting Zora's face, Rades smelling it and started coughing. "...Who wants to know?" The woman said in a deep gravelly voice that contrasted to her appearance. 

"Aw, come on Baba...I'm a important guest ya know." Zora pouted with his chin on the table. "Anyways I have something to give to you." Zora grabbed a piece of paper from his inside his suit, and then he unbuttoned his suit halfway showing his tattooed muscular lean chest underneath. Baba took the piece of paper and unfolded it, she read the paper and her eyes opened wide with shock. 

"Don't tell me, your going to get information by going to that place!" Baba said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I need to go to the House of Cards , to find out about those Records but first I need to know where I can find someone that'll get me in there." Zora said staring at Baba.

"Well you ask someone named Crux Walker, she should be down in a couple of hours from now." Baba pointed out the door with her thumb.

Baba then poured a small glass of rum, the golden-like liquor shined in the neon light.

Zora took a look at it and saw a round ice cube, he thought it shined just like a dico ball. "Thanks." He grabbed and took a long sip as Rades watched from afar leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staring at Zora and another person behind him in a fighting stance.

The man was lean and muscular, he had long blonde hair that was wavy, and wore blue soft pants that had red lines that crossed over each other to make an X. He was also barefoot and has bandages wrapped around his hands.

The man smiled but had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Heads....UP!" he threw his right hand to punch Zora but then the masked man jumped in the air and landed behind the blonde man with the goatee. Zora snorted and did a round house kick but the man blocked with his arms but lost balance a bit before regaining it. Both of the men threw one final finishing punch to their faces. 

"BAM" the impact of the punches were so big they made a sound that would shatter the earth. Both of them stayed still for a moment before the blonde was knocked down but then Zora grabbed his hand to keep him falling but this gave the blonde the chance to headbutt him. 

...however Zora was unfazed by this. "Man I'm disappointed, I thought you would be a little tougher than that Rocky Toes..." he grabbed his drink that was floating in mid-air to take a sip. He looked at the man seductively "Wanna a taste?..." The man still smiling laughed "Nah...I'm good for now, besides I've got myself a little trophy?" He winked as he pointed to a big belt wrapped around his waist. 

Zora's eyes went wide in shock "HOLY SHIT- You won the championship!" Zora chuckled as ruffled the blondes hair.

Rades was flabbergasted at what happened he watched the whole fight that lasted one second, however what was werid that it was very fast in his point of view and how Zora was able to grab his drink in the air before it dropped.

"How the fuck was he able to sense that guy's presence and how was that blondie able to keep up with him?" Rades thought how fast their reflexes were.

Zora turned to Rades and saw his confused expression. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to one of my teammates. Rades, this is Gregory Micheals he's a fighter in the underground ring in the district and one of my partners." Zora said in a fancy manner while ruffling Gregory's hair. 

"Ah, you must be one of Zora's comrades! Rades right? Nice to meet ya dude!" Gregory smiled sheepishly has he put his right hand out to shake.

"Uh yeah?..." Rades reluctantly put his hand out into Gregory's hand, his hand was warm and rough. Then the jolly fighter grabbed Rades hand and shook it tight, damn this guy's grip was strong he thought.

"Haha surprised ain't ya!, they don't call me champion for nothin! Ha ha! Anyways what are you doing here Zora?" Gregory laughed for a second then asked Zora a question.

"Well I came to get some information, there's something I need to ask you." Zora said to Gregory.

"Sure anything you need. Of course since i won the tournament, why don't I show you my *true strength* somewhere...because I have a feeling you weren't satisfied enough earlier." Gregory agreed but then his casual like voice became more seductive along with carefree expression.

"Oh? Well aren't we feeling cocky champion." Zora snapped "Your display of being the new champion was pathetic as hell, c'mon show a little spirit warrior" Zora went up to the carefree fighter and honry gripped his face to pull him up close to him and growled seductively.

"Oh, it's on. Let's see who's the strongest in the bedroom ring." Gregor said putting a fist into his hand.

"Baba, here's your tip. This guy and I are gonna have a special match, so we're renting one of the rooms upstairs." The Wizard King grabbed yul out of his pocket and slammed it on the counter, it was 1000 Yul. He then pulled Gregory and held him to his side. "Hey Rades treat yourself to something good." Zora threw a couple of yul's at the corpse mages face who had a deadpan irritated look across his face. 

"See ya! Zora exited as he and Gregor shared a quick passionate kiss before heading out the door laughing.

"Prick." Rades grunted as he picked up the money and went to pull up a chair at the bar so he could put the money down the counter to get a drink.

"He's definitely a interesting one huh?" Baba looked at Rades passing him a drink. He took a look at it and then sipped it. "Yeah."

{Later on In The Bedroom...}

"Fuck." Zora and Gregor were both passed out after *cough* *cough* having their "battle" on the bed. Both of them were naked under the sheets of bed. Breathing up and down, drenched in sweat. Both of them turned and gave each other a goofy smile as they admired their lean ripped bodies for a second before giving each other a passionate kiss. 

Zora got up to put his mask and shorts on. Gregor pulled a cigarette out and grabbed a lighter off the table to light it. And started smoking. Still in bed he threw the items at Zora who still had his mask in his hand, he grabbed them with his other hand. He put the lighter down on a small table and then walked outside to the porch with the cigarette in his mouth. The fiery man used his ash magic to lit the cigarette tip on fire with his finger.

Zora took a huge breath and puff smoke out. He had an emotionless expression on his face, his lean body, and his tattoos that were gleaming in the moonlight. He was lost deep in thought...

Gregory looked out towards him. His face blushed at the sight of the eccentric Wizard King. His mouth and eyes were almost wide. Gregory thought he was the hottest man ever next to his female partners. "Dude, you're fucking smoking." He said. Zora turned his head halfway and smirked showing his sharp teeth before he puffed out smoke and lustfully licking his lips and giving him a passionate look that would make any man or woman heated up with lust. The whole Red-Light District thought if God was sexy, Zora would definitely fit the term. He was man that had multiple partners some lasted longer than others but Zora loved all of them deeply irregardless of gender. They're were like friends with family benefits in a way. He was passionate about making the kingdom a better place and passionate to making love. Zora Ideale was a wild card with many talents. 

"Oh I know, though definitely your the hottest one around here, I love strong men who can also fight. You definitely shutted me up earlier when showed me your true strength in the bedroom. But goddamn aren't ya strong alright." Zora turned and walked to Gregory and pulled him slowly close where Zora started to breath on his neck. Zora had a calm expression but it was animal like, he just wanted to pin down and ravage Gregory but he held himself back. 

"What can I say? I'm a fighter and a lover, I'm a true warrior." Gregory said pecking Zora on the cheek. "And you should be proud of that dummy." Zora chuckled.

"Wait if I remember correctly you also said that you have a friend who enjoys fighting right?" Gregory was curious.

"Oh yeah, Luck Voltia. He uses Lighting Magic and is a crazy good fighter. But I don't think you last fighting him in the ring, he's a total maniac." Zora shuddered at the thought for a moment.

"Aw, I see...Anyways you said you were looking information on "The Akeshic Records?" What is this? An ancient item?" Gregory pondered.

"No shit it's a ancient item alright, if it has some shitty fancy name like that, it's bound to be one." Zora snorted and stretched his arms over his shoulders.

"Well since Baba gave me information, I might as well go to that place. But first I wanna to go another round." Zora walked over putting his hand to his neck cracking it before putting it under Gregory's chin. 

Gregory took his cigarette out of his mouth and held it between his fingers and wrapped his arm around Zora before blowing smoke out of his mouth. Zora didn't flinch, he was too excited to ravage Gregory. " Heh all yours, Wizard King..." and they dissolved into a passionate kiss.

Another hour after love making, Zora sat at the end of the bed still half naked with his shorts on and smoking his cigarette. He turned to Gregory who was under the sheets. His leaned and ripped body spread out, He was drooling and passed out happily. 

Zora looked and admired him silently. "Pfft..Dork." he snorted and grabbed a towel to wipe his drool. He then patted and ruffled Gregory's hair, a way of saying "Night, see ya soon." Zora put on his mask and clothes and left to go to The House of Cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. Man, Zora is not only passionate about making the kingdom a better place but also passionate about making love, who knew! Anyways I've always headcanon Zora as a big Bi, I mean look at him and the way he dresses! Like you can't be straight looking at that. Sorry about this chapter coming out sooner! I've been busy with online classes and dealing with my frustrating english teacher! *eye roll* I was also on vacation visiting family from Michigan celebrating July 4th (but seriously no one really celebrated America just the fireworks and barbecue...) Anyways I hope enjoy this spicy chapter! 
> 
> OST list for this chapter: 
> 
> (An Hour After The Battle): https://youtu.be/Li9kwYuHFhQ   
> A Certain Magical Index OST 1: Daily Life
> 
> (A Little Walk With Rades): https://youtu.be/Gt2cAqdJ9WM   
> A Certain Magical Index OST 1: Heat Island
> 
> (The Red Light District): https://youtu.be/mMrw7ytdFz4   
> Too Young to Die (Remastered) - Jamiroquai 
> 
> (Later On In The Bedroom):https://youtu.be/xTpd4dsPcY4  
> A Certain Magical Index OST 1: Vampire Killer


	4. Chapter 4: The House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora talks a little walk down the red light district...Only to find trouble brewing. There he meets a mysterious woman? Who is she and why does she know about the Akeshic Records?

|  
|  
{Back Downstairs} 

Zora opened the bar door to see Rades passed out drunk on the counter with music playing on a small radio, several glasses were around him on the table where he was resting. Baba was nowhere to be seen. "She must've gone home, Sigh...look at you all passed out what an idiot." Zora laughed to himself as he lift Rades up from the bar stool and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

Zora was able to rent a room to have Rades rest there until morning. Zora then went back downstairs and walked down an alleyway with a cigarette in his mouth. 

The Red Light District was still shining with red romantic light with lanterns still hanging from above. It was late at night, it would usually be crowded with all freaks of nature from different walks of life, however it was particularly empty. Some people were walking around. While prostitutes were hanging about posing trying to get there next meal, there was a small bar fight that was broken up quickly with the people walking in separate directions to go there own way, some couples no matter of gender started making out in alleyways or chatting away. 

Zora was lost in thought wondering what the hell were these records. Then he heard a loud scream and a window breaking. Zora ran over to see what was the issue. 

{Escape from The Red Light}

There he saw a broken window with a woman on the ground shocked. It was Baba. "That bastard stole my purse, it had top tip information no one's supposed to know!" Baba flailed her arms like a puppet and yelled at Zora with her gravelly voice eyes wide as saucers. 

"He also stole something from me too!" Another woman came out. She had brown hair and a long ponytail, the woman also wore nothing at the top except a black bra and black jeans with sandals. She wore a orange cape around her. 

"Alright, just wait here I'm gonna teach him a little personal lesson on taking shit that doesn't belong to him."

"Wait, I'm coming too!" The ponytail woman said at Zora's side. 

"You'll just get in the way, this ain't a job for an ordinary civilian." Zora took a sharp glance at her. 

"Tsk, I'm a warrior not a civilian. I'm not some royal princess in distress ya know?" The woman clicked her tounge in annoyance, she'd cross her arms and gave Zora a crossed look that was like a teacher who knew a kid lying about their homework. 

"Kihahahahaha!!!" Zora was impressed with her no bullshit attitude with him, he was someone who knew how the world worked and wasn't afraid to call people out on their lies or bluntly tell them how to solve their problems. But he also respected people who didn't take shit from him and he came to a mutual respect of this woman who in returned reminded him of a certain fiery woman with a personality of a lioness....he shook that last thought mentally as it made him nervous thinking about her.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Just don't do anything reckless alright?" Zora slyly teased the woman. "Sorry... But my cross might do a little damage..." she got her grimoire out and then...a giant cross came out of the grimoire. 

It's shape was something "unnatural..." there were unnatural magic of this kingdom. Zora's was common however he had trained hard and used it as a deadly advantage to his use he became something "unatural" because the way he had use his magic. But this lady's mana felt different, it felt like a powerful force of nature. "This woman must've trained her ass off hard." Zora thought. 

The cross was grey and was twisted with metal all around it, the ends were sharp and pointy, but what was "unnatural" about the cross was that it had an big orange orb in the middle that could be seen through both sides. It was earth magic..... 

{Chase me, Chase you.}

The woman grabbed the end of the cross and lifted in the air. [Earth Cross Magic: Gaia's Rumble!!] She threw the cross down with her strength, it broke through the ground and was dug deep into the earth. Suddenly the stoney walkway shook and broke into blocks that were lifted into the air and crashed quickly back down one by one. 

The seismic was so big it shattered windows and shook buildings. The pavement the cross was slammed on made a big boom sound like a bomb going off and made a huge wave. It eventually caught up to the robber who could see the wave coming but was too slow to react. "OH SHI-". 

Unfortunately to add to his karma like misfortune he found himself floating in the air and then.... "BA-BA-BA-BA-BANG." He crashed onto the ground that had cracked around him. The entire pavement was destroyed it was like if a dragon had breathed fire through here and left it a charred mess. 

"Holy shit. That was fucking badass." Zora was amazed, eyes wide as saucers, his jaw literally dropped to the floor but quickly snapped out of it. 

The robber however got up and raised his arms in the air, green energy wrapped around them as they bulged with veins. [Wind Magic: Corbra Windtails!!!] Two tornadoes started to blow towards the two and the crowd. 

"Out of my way dick." Zora sucked the tornadoes into two big trap magic circles, the circles spin and spin until he commanded the trap circles to release the attack by the motion of his arm. 

"Oh c'mon, what is this pathetic crap. I thought you would be a little more stronger than that!!!" Zora mocked the man until he was blasted in the air. 

However, Zora was unfazed as he sucked up the wind magic with a trap circle he drawn on himself. He then readied his attack by putting his arms together and crossing them like an x and curled up into a ball mid-air. His body glowed grey-ish white because of the circle he drew on himself, it was like a tattoo that mad him look like a warrior.

He was still doing the x-pose with arms that hid his face in mid-air, but the robber could see a bloodshot eye through his lean arms that bulging with veins. Zora Ideale was pissed off. 

Then he uncurled his body to show a trap circle on his body that released the wind magic onto the man. His arms were spread out like a bats wings as if he was a bat look for his next prey. 

The robber got back up, it seemed there was no way of defeating him...."Hahahahhahahahha, Bitch! You can't defeat me!" But he was wrong. While Zora had low mana he was able to use his magic strategically as a deadly force of nature, it was just natural common magic since trap magic was a common type of magic used by almost everyone but he had trained all his life to perfect his magic. It was unnatural even for a commoner to get up to Wizard King status. They're many things unnatural even in a world where magic was a natural part of life and Zora was one of them. Even though he was a commoner. 

Zora suddenly appeared in front of the man, he had a demonic glee on his face. He pulled his right arm back just like if he was holding a lance and slammed his fist into the robber. His face was sucked in like a toy, after getting punch his face bounced back out, blood splattered out of his nose, eyes, and mouth like waterfalls. Teeth popped out as well just like corn on a cob. His eyes rolled back. 

"Says the cocky piece of shit who couldn't lay a single touch on me. Go home, you trash." Zora stepped on his face. "Sorry you mind moving out the way before I accidentally impale you with my cross." The woman walked to where Zora was. "Don't worry I won't kill him, I just need to make sure he doesn't escape."

"Fine just don't impale me by accident." Zora stepped off the man's face. [Earth Cross Magic: Rising Tremor!] A giant cross grew from the ground and the man was tied to it. His head hung low as Zora walked over and picked up his grimoire...

{Where Are The Records?} 

"Just what the fuck?" Zora looked inside the grimoire and saw that all of it's pages were completed, not a single one was unwritten. The bizarre situation made him realized the same thing happened to the leader of bandits yesterday.

"That's-I need to talk to you, let me tell you something." The woman pulled Zora aside to chat with him. "I haven't properly introduced myself but I'm Crux Walker, you must be the Wizard King since they called you the [Ash Trap Warrior Mage.]" 

Zora raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you've heard of little old me? It's nice to have a chat with someone, especially a strong warrior like you." He winked one of his half-lidded eyes at Crux. 

"Right, well let's get on the topic about that beforehand. The Akashic Records is an ancient item that is compendium on events that have happened and will happen and it also poses limited knowledge on magic." Cruz explained in a matter-of-fact fashion. 

Zora paused and thought about it for a moment. "But what the hell does this damn thing look like? And is there way to access this thing?" He was confused and felt like the whole thing didn't make any damn sense. 

"Well the thing is that it doesn't have a form..." Crux stared at Zora with a serious expression. 

"The hell does that mean? If doesn't have a form then how do you even get the damn thing?" Zora got more a d more frustrated as he expressed with a sigh-like growl. 

"Well the only you can "access" this item...is through a sacred prayer called [The Pathway Prayer]. Crux said calmly but her words cut through Zora like a knife. 

Zora started getting a bit nervous his eyes widened with horror. Oi, Oi if this can be access through a prayer then does that mean anyone can access this shit? He wondered "If that's true than anyone can access right?!? People at church can just say the prayer and the item will appear?" 

"It's not an ordinary prayer, it's a prayer that is a vibrational frequency composed of specific sounds that allow you to access the Akashic Records. In other words it's basically the energetic frequency that runs through our bodies called [Mana]." Crux close her eyes before opening them once again to look at Zora. 

"But people shouldn't easily access that crap." The only one that could access something like it is The Heart Kingdom's ruler: Queen Loropechika. The Clover Kingdom's biggest ally. Zora looked on with worry. This wasn't good.

"Yes which is why I believe someone is teaching them how to use it." Crux said with a look of troubled puzzlement. 

"How did you get this information?" Zora asked realizing how did Crux even know all of this shit. 

"Well, I captured some of the guys who used this power before and I interrogated them. They told me they got from a cult group called [The Church of Coeus], apparently it's a "church" focused on using minds by mana and matter. 

"I see, so these assholes are the reason for everything that has happened, guess I'll have to round up those captains and tell them to get there shit together. Of course I'll need your cooperation on this situation. As wizard king- no, a true magic knight can't let some high preachy shitheads do whatever they want and half-ass their strength due to some shitty prayer." Zora closed his eyes and put a hand to the back of his hand and sighed while cracking his neck. He then opened them back up and had more calmer, more serious, and more deadlier expression on his face. 

"Now, I should be heading back to work to get everything prepared, I'll be setting up a meeting in a few days, I'll contact you tomorrow to let you know everything." Zora turned and waved the back of his hand as he walked away. He called some Magic Knights from the royal castle to clean up everything. Crux watched on as he walked away silently staring at him. 

Zora's eyes started to feel groggy, he felt like he could sleep for ages. He rubbed his eyes and looked over his shoulder and saw a clock tower and on it read the time 4:30 AM. ".....Wait. what's today's date?" he suddenly remembered there was an event or rather; a ceremony happening. "It's late March...so that means...." he turned around and looked up curiously, blinking his eyes and staring before he had realized...."Today's the Grimoire Cremony....Well shit *they* should be about 15 right now...." his eyes were filled with a nostalgic warm gleam. He decided that he would go visit Hage Village later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Hello! Once again! This new chapter took a long time but I'm still trying to figure out the whole story and how many chapters will there be. Also *BLACK CLOVER SPOILERS*:  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> I love Nacht. We haven't seen the Vice Captain of The Black Bulls til now and I already love them. 
> 
> Songs used in this chapter: 
> 
> {Back Downstairs}: https://youtu.be/PPMeJrk_YfI   
> Still Alive (radio song) -Portal OST
> 
> {Escape From The Red Light!}: https://youtu.be/P2e2dZZIV-U   
> P5 OST 03 Escape 
> 
> {Chase me, Chase You}: https://youtu.be/uLOdiGGuoNk   
> P5 OST 04 Life Will Change
> 
> {Where Are The Records?}: https://youtu.be/Sujd6pRY-NI  
> where does this ocean go? - Ghost In The Shell Stand Alone Complex OST 1


	5. Chapter 5: A Fleeting Memory of The Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora rembers a certain event from the past with two certain boys.

{15 Years Ago}   
Now, a little flashback to the past.... remember when the story was about the eccentric wizard king? Well, it also has to do with two boys from the far off Hage Village that lives on the outskirts of the kingdom. It was a mostly undeveloped village with several houses randomly located within a wide grassy plain landmark. And in those landmarks within Hage was the huge skeleton of a demon that attacked Clover Kingdom 500 years, located slightly outside of the village was a statue of the first Wizard King: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover, who defeated the demon, was placed on top of the demon's skull for all to see. But that's another story for now. 

Most of the villagers work as farmers where they have patches of land cultivated for agricultural purposes. As they live in the Forsaken Realm of the Kingdom, most of Hage's residents have low magic power. Due to this, rarely are any of them able to join the Magic Knights. Instead they remain in the village. Furthermore because they live far away from the Kingdom's main population, the villagers are often discriminated against by those who live closer to the Royal Capital. As you can see even though they have peaceful lives, things are not easy for peasants on the Forsaken Relam especially Hage. 

Mostly everyone just did farmwork growing Tatoes with their magic, Being a magic knight or wizard king was too impossible, it was dream out of reach so everyone had given up on that many years ago. It seemed like no one could prove common peasants could do anything.

{Asta and Yuno}

But one day, 15 years ago, two orphan baby boys were left on the doorsteps of The church. One was a quiet boy with black hair and a blue pendant that was blue than any sky, The other one had spiky and messy ash like hair that went upwards at the tips along with a single strand protruding at the center as well. 

Father Orsi who found them saw their names printed on their shirts so he'd named them Yuno and Asta! And so they grew up everyday for the 15 years of their lives, Yuno was a quite nice shy boy who cried easily while Asta was headstrong, loud, naive to the ways of the world, but a boy with a heart of gold. They played around the forest Asta often getting into trouble weather it was proposing to Sister Lilly which earned him a holy fist from her water magic whenever she became flustered from his dumb proposal to marry her or just recklessly fighting off guys who were trying to bully Yuno. However the fact remained they both want to become The Wizard King. They looked up to the heroes in the books Sister Lilly would always read to them and so that inspired them to become just like those heroes and the closest thing to it was the wizard king. They strive for that dream because they wanted to be strong in order to make everyone happy in Hage Village and so they could prove that no matter who you are, weather your a royal or a peasant, you can do anything in this world as long as you never give up. 

Of course this came with a problem. While Yuno had Wind Magic and extremely strong one. Asta was born with no magic at all not a single ounce of mana was in him. It made the poor boy at the bottom of the list. The underdog. However....Asta believed even if he doesn't have magic HE will become the Wizard King. Even if it was stupid to some it was inspiring to Yuno, it made him want to become a much braver person and in return Yuno inspired Asta to never give up and become Wizard King.

{A Fateful Encounter} 

5 years later both of them turned 5. One day Father Orsi had given them a errand at nighttime. Asta was given the task to get groceries for the orphanage while Yuno had to deliver a letter to the mayor. During their trip home from grocery shopping, Asta overheard a couple of villagers coveting the lifestyle of those who live in the Noble region. On that day, Asta learns of the discrimination that the people of the Forsaken Region receive and his flame lit and his heart was full of passion, his dream to be the Wizard King was finally realized for the first time. 

{A Fateful Confrontation}

....But then, trouble happened when a man saw Yuno walking back to church with his blue pendant on and decided to steal it. 

"That's mine, I'm just going to get money out of this, an orphan from the slums shouldn't be carrying around things that are above your status." The man smiled mockingly at Yuno waving the thing around as if it was a dog toy. 

"G-Give It Back!!" Yuno tried putting on a brave face through his tears. His body wouldn't stop shaking even though his body was screaming in every inch of his vein to fight. 

"Magic is everything in this world, Do you want to have a fight with me and die?" The man smiled at Yuno once more and there was a twisted expression on his face. His eyes were wide like an owl about to prey on it's food, he opened his hand to show his magic off in a threatening manner. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Suddenly, Asta ran up to the man and started to fight him by grabbing him trying to bring the man back to the ground, however the man kept knocking him down but even so the silver hair boy got back up and up and up and up again... his face was full of righteous anger and determination, his left eye was swollen as a balloon that was almost purple as cosmos flowers. His face was bleeding like hell and one of his tooth fell out making him look more messed up then ever. But Asta, no matter how much it hurted there was one thing on his mind; "I'm not going to give up to a bastard like this!!!" Yuno watched there shivering, he was too scared to anything, he wanted to save his poor friend from getting more hurt, that's when he stood his ground even though he was crying, his voice was a like a pindrop that grew louder; "let....Asta...GO!!!!" 

{A Wind of Ash and Will}

Suddenly a tiny blast of wind magic hitted the thug, however it was light and didn't faze the man at all, he turned around, his sadistic grin turned into a nightmares snarling growl as he frowned. "Guess you didn't get the message, huh you little prick? No matter, I'll just show you a taste of your own medicine, DIE." He said camly. "You...won't touch him, SO GIVE IT BACK!!!" Asta yelled. "ASTA!!" Yuno cried out as he reached his hand out as the silver-hair boy ran. The man raised his hand up high in the air and charged it up for an attack. Asta yelled as he charged towards the man and Yuno unable to do anything watched in horror. Until...   
|  
|  
|  
|  
"That's enough." A hoarse voice called out. "Huh?" All three of them stopped in their tracks the thug turned around and saw in the hand he raised in the air; a stinkbug. "It STINKS!!!" the man shouted as he stumbled back, not realizing he stepped into a magic trap circle that shone bright than the moon sky. BOOM, the trap then released grey ash onto him, as if he just looked like someone dropped a pound of flower onto him he coughed and coughed until he rubbed the ash off his face. Not knowing what happened he to took one step back and fell. 

Asta and Yuno looked in shock and saw the guy walking over to the man, he had a certain eccentric appearance, his red hair, his shirt that fully exposed his toned chest and abs, the very black punk-like attire that came with his appearance along with a certain black robe with a certain bull insignia on it, and of course the straps that wrapped around his face. This was none other than Zora Ideale, however none of the boys would know his name til later on. 

"Well, Well. What do we have here? A theif trying to take something away that doesn't belong to him while hurting two innocent boys? Must be nice picking on those weaker than you, but look at you, your just pathetic, you couldn't even bring down a brat who couldn't defeat you with magic." Zora mocked sarcastically as he walked over to the thug who had shocked but frightend expression which was full of arrogance was now full if fear, revealing he was nothing but coward. "Anyways, this item is way too good for a piece of fucking low-life scum-dump shit like you." Zora pulled the man up by the collar aggressively as he took Yuno's necklace from out of his hand and held it in the air. "Now get the fuck out of my sight...and if I see ya and yer try-hard smug ass around these brats again...his sardonic face became twisted with anger, and his sharp teeth along with his intimidating appearance gave him a demonic look when he growled at the guy. "I'LL RIP YA DAMN HEAD OFF!" he shouted. The thug who look like a kid about to cry ran as Zora let go of him only to fall down a in a pit created by Zora's trap magic. "Tch, piece of shit." As he kicked a pebble down into the hole where he laid unconscious.

{A Resurring Relief} 

"ISN'T THAT TOO MUCH?" Asta yelled excitedly with sparkles in his eyes while Yuno was speechless. "ANYWAYS YOU WERE SO COOL MISTER I-" "What are you an idiot?" Zora's harsh voice cut through shocking both boys. "You don't have grimoire plus your magic hasn't fully developed, try using that small brain of yours little runt."

"I USED MY BRAIN TO SAVE YUNO YOU-you, uh-.....COOL-MASK JERK!! Asta shouted angrily before hesitating on the last line before raising his loud voice once again. "Pipe down you snotty little shitty bratty runt." Heh, Cool-Mask Jerk, now that was pretty funny and strangely adorable now Zora thought about it. 

Yuno was still shaken by what happened, suddenly Asta fell to the ground. "Asta!" "Oi, shrimp!!" Both Yuno and Zora hurried to Asta side to see he was still smiling even though it hurted. "Heh, I told you I got your back. "Asta..." BOP "Ow-What was that for you crazed mask jerk." Asta glared at Zora when he had bop him on the forehead gently. "Idiot, I told you gotta stop rushing into things, if you keep doing that your gonna get yourself killed!" Zora warned Asta strictly. "But you did a selfless deed of saving your friend right there, if anything you looked like a true magic knight." The masked man sighed. "But seriously just don't go waltzing in there." Zora said in a irritated voice. 

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault....I'm sorry." Yuno started to quietly sob. "I'm gonna become the Wizard King. And then. I'm gonna prove to everyone... Anyone can...if they work hard enough!" Yuno and Zora both looked on surprise as Asta struggled to get up. "Even you and me!!" Asta grinned pointing a thumb at himself. Yuno quickly wiped his tears away as he gained a new hopeful resolve "I'll...never cry again! Maybe I...No...,I will become The Wizard King!!" Zora stood there as he crouched down once again at the boys level. "Someone's confident, you really believe you can become Wizard King doing that stuff?" The mask man huffed. "Of course, it's better than giving up!" Both the small boys said to Zora. "We both know it isn't easy but...we'll prove we can do anything by showing off our hard work!" Asta looked up at Zora with determined eyes. 

".....Kihahahaha!! You got guts to say that shrimp!! Well, I look forward to you trying brats!!" as he ruffled the two boys hair laughing. "What didn't you hear me?!?" Asta said frustratedly. "Yeah, I heard ya obviously. I wouldn't call a dream like that reaching too high. But first we should go back to your parents or guardians, they're worried about ya!"

Zora got up. Yuno was holding Asta up worried about his brother. Zora then sighed once again and leaned down in front of Asta and Yuno. "Hey, you two get on my back." Zora turned his head slightly and nodded to signal them. "Ok! Thanks for letting us ride on your back Mister Mask Man!!" Asta grinned and smiled as Yuno climbed onto to the cool mask's back with Asta. "That's Cool-Mask Man to you, Heh. Alright. Let's go!" Zora turned back to the front with a determined serious look. 

"Yeah, let's go to the church!! So I can propose to Sister Lilly!!" Asta said with a fist in the air. "Damn your loud. Pipe down will ya?" Zora sprinted with an annoyed look. So they're orphans huh?... he pondered for a second before he sprinted even faster. 

"Hold on tight!!" Zora ordered with a hero like voice. "Got it!" both boys answered back. Before they knew they had reached the church where they saw Sister Lilly and Father Orsi with a concerned and shocked look on their faces. 

{A Uplifting Moment} 

When Zora had brought they boys to Sister Lilly and Father Lilly. Lilly was horrified about how badly Asta gotten beaten up, Zora of course explained to what happened, unfortunately the thug found a way to climb out of the hole so he didn't really care about what happened to him as long as the prick learned his damn lesson to not pick on children again. Of course, Asta was still happy and cheerful as Sister Lilly healed him with her water magic, even though he proposed Lilly to marry her which earned him a snarky comment from Zora that nuns are not allowed to be wed along with Yuno still looking over concern for Asta. 

Zora huffed on how reckless the kid was but his childlike naive good-natured personality tugged at his heartstrings since it reminded him alot of his dad back home, even if he never shown it the man was quite fond of Asta and Yuno. He admired the fact they had a big dream that no peasent like himself would accomplished but he saw something in both of them that no one else couldn't and that was they really believed they could become Wizard King with their hard work and talent. 

So for the next few days he hung around both of the boys and had gotten to know them a little along with the other orphans like baby Nash, Recca who was a toddler. 

Recca was the oldest one where Nash was three years younger than her. Both of them became found of Zora as well, Zora had gotten to hold Nash but he wanted to put him down immediately after the baby started to pull on his mask. 

Zora decided to teach two of the aspiring boys about what it took to become Wizard King and was that to join the magic knights which were divided up into 9 squads. He went on about how they're warriors of justice that protect the people from bad guys and help people. Both of the young boys watched with shimmers in their eyes how amazing that was. But then, Zora went into detail about how not all magic knights weren't good and some of them abused their power to hurt people or their comrades because of their status, this of course didn't sit right with Asta and Yuno espically Asta. "But that's not fair!! Just because your a peasant, a commoner, a royal, or whatever doesn't mean you should treat your comerades badly!!" Zora himself agreed back in his mind was a deep anger that he felt was rising once again, that's why he punished corrupted magic knights royal or noble, hell even commoner since some of them looked down on peasants. He kept on and even started trash talking them which Asta was shocked on how brutal his roasts were.

"Yeah I agree with ya there bud, that's why-" Zora suddenly pulled out a doll that looked similar to his appearance with red hair, sardonic eyes, and a black mask that showed sharp teeth, with the only difference showing was that it had a long black coat with a red scarf wrapped around it. "BOOM- The Super Mage Knight Zora!! He's a warrior who protects the country behind the scenes and punishes corrupt magic knights, he talks alot of smack but always keeps his word." "WOAH! SO COOL!!." Asta had sparkles in his eyes. "Ummm....isn't that you?" Yuno said with a sweat drop. "Nah didn't you hear that's Super Mage Zura!! It's not Cool-Mask Guy!!" Asta explained to Yuno. "Zora." corrected Zora once again. Asta and Yuno were inspired to learn that "Zora" was also a peasant but even though while he didn't complain about the way he lived, he was sad and angry about how his people were treated by people who were above them. He hated the fact that magic knights out there had hurted people. Asta and Yuno were shocked to learn this of course; "But that's wrong!! Magic Knights are supposed to work with eachother and not hurt people!" Asta stood up with a look of resolve and anger. "I agree with ya there bud, that's why he punishes them." Yuno looked on "But that doesn't mean there all bad right? Asta then turned to Yuno, "Yeah! That's right!! Magic Knights are good guys!" "Careful, don't wanna lick the boot." Zora chided in. "Though, I agree Magic Knights should be helping people." "Hey Asta, when we turn 15 and join the magic knights, we'll prove them that we can all work together!!" Yuno got up and turned to Asta now with a face full of determination. Asta was shocked for a second, he saw his brother who was once a shy timid kid grown into a brave confident man, Zora could help but be proud of the boy. 

{A Walk In The Vatican} 

Zora had walked down in the chapel with Sister Lilly. "I can't thank you enough for helping Asta and Leo, they really look up to you! I've been hearing stories about them wanting to become magic knights because of you, they want to help the church and village prosper. Sister Lilly sighed "They're such good boys." 

"It was nothin, I was just doing what anyone would do, I couldn't just let a scumbag pick on kids. Stuff like that pisses me off." Zora waved off Lily's compliments by putting a hand on the back of his neck. "No really, you've done alot for us, you're such brave, handsome, kind, and strong young man!" Lilly persisted once again.... 

"...haveyouacceptedjesusasyourpersonalsavior?" she spoke really fast as her eyes were wide as saucers. "....No? I'm Catholic?" Zora sweated nervously, the fuck was this sister on? Damn, Sister Act 3 is gonna be some dark ass shit wasn't it? he thought. "Oh well Catholicism is pretty much like Christianity but in a different way, it's pretty much like comparing Appabees to Crackabarrel !!" Lilly smiled at Zora. Still staring at Lilly and sweating nervously before going back to the topic. "Yeah, anyways, I just thought it was wrong to let a poor kid get beaten up. But it was cool to see the runt go full rocky on that guy. He's a good kid " he chuckled. 

"Well Asta has always been energetic, he's always ready to go and is always training hard for his dream...." the nun looked down. "When both boys are 15,....do you mind mentoring them? I really think you're a great man who can help teach the boys on their journey as magic knights." she smiled with softness. 

Zora paused for a moment and then took a deep breath and sigh. "I'm....not really someone those kids should look up to...I'm just someone who can't even pass for a magic knight." he looked down on the ground clasping his hands together and rest his head on them. He paused and closed his eyes. Then he remembered the image of "that man." who's smile was brighter than the sun, the man who told Zora before he went on his journey that he would be a true magic knight just like him. The redhead opened his eyes again, this time there was a little light in them, but it was still cold and frightening to look at. If one didn't turn away they could see a man who had his demons; a man who had carried way too much on his shoulders. 

The nun looked at him and could see that, so she offered a sympathetic smile to the young man and slowly put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I think you're a wonderful person, please don't burden yourself anymore. I don't know what you went through, but despite that, you've done a good thing. So please, hold your head up high." Lily beamed a smile at the man. 

Zora gently took her hand off his shoulder and laugh. "Kishishishi, thanks, but I'm alright. Ya don't have to worry about me!! Anyways, I don't think I'll be around for much longer, though I'll definitely visit the boys when they're older!" Zora beamed a smile at Sister Lilly. 

Suddenly the door of the chapel slammed open and there was Asta running down the isle all excitedly to the nun and the masked man while Yuno walked in quietly reaching his hand out to stop Asta but it was too late. "HEY COOL-AWSOME MASK JERK AND SISTER LILLY I FOUND THESE FLOWERS-" suddenly a stinkbug landed on Asta and he fell to the ground. 

"Pipe down brat." Zora irritated. "Oh Asta, you shouldn't interrupt people. It's very rude!" Sister Lilly once again giggled as she took the stinkbug off of Asta's head and placed it on a flower inside a vase where it was on the communion table. "Sorry....." Asta layer o.n the ground still knocked out from the horrible stench. "Oh that's right! Yuno and I got some flowers for you and Cool-Mask Man!" the spunky boy got up and held white snapdragons that were white as pure snow. Zora was surprised for a second before patting and ruffling both of the kids heads. "Heh...., those are pretty cool guys, thanks." as he took the flowers from Asta. "Oh there thank-you gifts for him!! You're very nice to think of that you two! You also got them for me thank you!!" Lilly smiled. "Does that mean you'll marry me Si-" "No." "EHHHH??" Asta fell over again as Sister Lilly awkwardly laughed. 

{A Goodbye For Now.} 

"Man I can't believe your leaving!! Can't you stay a little longer?" Asta whined. "Sorry pal, but I have to go." Zora shrugged. It was a afternoon full of an orange and purple sky and the sun was beginning to set and all of the orphans along Father Osiris and Sister Lilly were in front of the church to say their goodbyes to Zora. "You've done alot, thank you so much!" Father Osiris said shaking Zora's hand. "Please come back whenever you like it, our church welcomes everyone!" Sister Lilly expressing her gratitude. "It's nothing really" the Ideale said bashfully putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Hey, Mister mask man...please don't go." Yuno tugged Zora with tears in his eyes. "Hey kid, you'll be fine, so don't cry alright?" Zora patted Yuno's head. "Hey, Cool-Mask Guy! When me and Yuno join the magic knights we're gonna see who's going to become The Wizard King!" Asta said excitedly. Zora ruffled Asta's hair. "I'm sure you will kid." Zora crouched down and held his fist out to the boys. "Welp, it's a promise yea?" both boys looked at each other and nodded before facing Zora. "Yeah!" and they both bumped their small fists against Zora's. He got up from his crouched position and took a final look at everyone before turning around and walked away. "Welp, I'm off!" He waved his hand back to them, not looking back even once as everyone yelled their goodbyes. "Maybe i should give these flowers to him" Zora wondered and into 10 years later they walked into a new future. 

{Back To The Present} 

Zora was flying closer to Hage Village as he reminiscing about the past. "BANG." He felt his Ki and Mana sensing tingled as he heard a loud rumble from the village. He was able to land on the grind safely by jumping off his broom high the air but not before doing a couple flips in the air after he landed. He landed once again and ran fast all over the village to find the commotion. "Where?...Where?....Where god fucking dammit?" Well wasn't that great he couldn't find the commotion, some Wizard King..."!" he came to realize "The Grimore Tower!" he used Reinforcement Magic to give his leg strength a boost. A Grey ashy aura surrounded his legs as he got into a position and then started running as if he was like a wolf or...Usian Bolt and just like Naruto, he ran with his arms behind him but he actually looked cool doing it. After stopping at the destination he looked around and he saw from the corner...."Let's see who will become The Wizard King!" those two boys whom he had met 10 years ago; Asta and Yuno! He saw that the once shy timid boy was grown to be cool and with a stoic-like expression that was smiling at Asta, by the way Asta still looked and acted the same but now he had a headband on and now with a grimoire in his hand. Both of them making a bump to each other's fists and vowing that promise that they made that 10 years ago. "Heh.." Zora smiled softly. There he also saw a man with a certain scar on his face crushed into the wall behind them along with two other injured boys on the ground, he used his magic device to call for backup to handle the situation. And as both Asta and Yuno were starting to head back Zora suddenly appeared in front of them. Wearing his top hat, he had hiding his face, walking into the middle of the boys and tipping his hat to them while walking away into the huge demon skull, Asta and Yuno felt a strong energy when Zora passed by them, it felt strong and passionate but nostalgic. Yuno turned to Asta his face not showing emotion. "Did you felt that?" "Yeah? But who was that? He felt familiar..." Both of them shrugged and went on their way home.

{An Old Song} 

Zora quietly entered the church and there he saw a piano that old and a bit dusty. He sat down on the seat and then started playing a song: 

" If sweet death should ever conquer me,  
Let me know, boys, let me know.  
If you hear him coming, won't you let me flee?  
Let me go, boys, let me go

One day, death is gonna conquer me,  
I'll be down where the waters flow.  
I hope sweet Heaven is a place for me,  
Let me know, boys, let me know

If sweet death should ever conquer me,  
Take me down to some place below.  
If you hear him coming, won't you set me free?  
Let me go, boys, let me go.

If you hear him comin', won't you say for me,  
That I just don't want to go." 

|  
|  
|   
Rades was walking somewhere all by himself furious "Tch, fucking prick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for this late update, I've been very lazy lately and because Zora's absence in the manga, i almost lost passion for this project but since it's the week of his birthday, I decided i would finish this chapter for him so Happy Birthday Zora Ideale. PS: yes that was a Ghost Stories refrence.
> 
> OST List:  
> {15 Years Ago}: https://youtu.be/iEqZI3QuwHY (Grapes of Roth from Promises, Promises OBC). 
> 
> {Asta and Yuno}: https://youtu.be/uJm1IKP03eQ (Black Clover OST-25 - Welcome Home.) 
> 
> {A Fateful Confrontation}: https://youtu.be/KDPFXu888RU (Black Clover OST-06 - Conviction - Asta's Theme.) 
> 
> {A Wind of Ash and Will}: https://youtu.be/4zNCknGc6oc (Black Clover OST II - 03 - Spirit Pledge - Yuno -.) and https://youtu.be/WzxQeDWZMl0 (Bleach OST 3- Feista De Guerra.) 
> 
> {A Resurring Relief}: https://youtu.be/XPVlFfOpT4M (Black Clover OST- 23 - Fleeting Prayer) and https://youtu.be/Aq1LRoXItF8 (Black Clover OST- 27- Hope.)
> 
> {A Uplifting Moment}: https://youtu.be/AoP7NKP8oBI (03 prologue - Gankutsuou OST.)
> 
> {A Walk In The Vatican}: https://youtu.be/K2CVFihje-Y (Forgotten Hero (Piano Version) Yoko Kanno.) 
> 
> {A Goodbye For Now}: https://youtu.be/yvm0lcyXS8s (Vesper Bell from Turn A Gundam OST 3.) 
> 
> {Back To The Present}: https://youtu.be/3Fv8Qy7LgfE (16 Chika Kyuugan - Gankutsuou OST.) 
> 
> {An Old Song}: https://youtu.be/JPdkGAouXiE (Coldplay- Death will never conquer.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone my name is Saigo! And this is an AU of Black Clover I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> OST used this chapter: https://youtu.be/Vtn4vGF2c9o


End file.
